Life Is Confusing
by kevindynamite
Summary: AU. High school always comes with its own set of problems and struggles as Max Caulfield a Photography student will soon find out. No rewind powers and no dead Rachel Amber. Happyness and Highschool struggle. Rated M for Drugs, Alcohol, Sex


**_Hello everyone! Wow here goes my first real fan fiction.. Kinda nervous on how it will be received.. But well its out there now!  
I want to deeply thank Asona35 for beta reading! she gave me some great tips and improved the grammar in the story!  
Anyway dont let me keep you from reading now I'll meet you at the bottom!_**

I look at my own reflection and try to get my short brown hair in better shape than whatever this is, as I mumble to myself, "Zombie Max is ready for another day". I sit down on my messy bed and look towards the half open window which lets a nice breeze go through my room. It's Saturday and there's no classes today so I can finally catch up on some homework I may or may not have "forgotten" to do. I look at the pile of papers and books next to my laptop and sigh - but first let's get a shower. As I stand up to get my shower bag, my phone buzzes. A text from Chloe.

 ** _Chloe: Yo nerd, you, me, breakfast two whales. I'll pick you up in 30. MOVE IT._**

 ** _Max: But I have loads of homework to do! Maybe tomorrow okay? :)_**

 ** _Chloe: Be there in 28 minutes. And… NO EMOJI_**

 ** _Max: Okay fine but I'm going straight home after!_**

 ** _Chloe: 27 minutes._**

I let out a soft grunt. Chloe is always so pushy but she sure as hell makes life interesting. I quickly grab my shower supplies and a set of clothing and, with a small skip in my steps, make my way down to the showers. After the shower, I get dressed in my favorite worn down pink Jane Doe shirt and my grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. I fix my hair until I feel it's good enough to be seen in public and make my way down to my room to get my camera bag and to drop off the shower bag. I look at my phone for the time and see it's already 8:19.

"S*** Chloe will be here in two minutes."

I quickly grab my bag and my keys from the desk, lock the door and half run half walk towards the parking lot.

I look around to find Chloe's beaten down Pick-up. Nothing. No surprise, Chloe is famous for not being on time. I sit down on a nearby bench and wait. Six minutes later Chloe finally shows up.

'Sorry I'm late!'

'Wasn't expecting anything else.'

I open the passenger door, sit down, and close it.

'That's cold Maxine.'

'Don't call me Maxine. And it's okay, I guess it's part of your charm.'

'You said it!'

Chloe gives her famous grin and drives out of the parking lot.

'So what's the occasion for the breakfast Che?'

'Since when can't I take my cute best friend out for a breakfast date?'

Chloe pretends to be hurt.

'Well if this is a date you suck at it - you didn't open the door for me and you pick me up in this death trap!'

'Oh sorry Queen Max the carriage is in the shop. Fine I'll make it up to you next Friday. I will take you on a real date then!'

I raise my eye brow and blush slightly.

'Oh will you now? Okay that could be hilarious. You're on Price!'

Chloe looks at me a bit surprised, but smiles.

'No wonder you want a date with me after you had a taste of me. Who can blame you?!'

Chloe smirks at me.

'S-Shut up! You dared me!'

I can feel my cheeks getting red and I look down at my feet.

It's true that I had a taste of Chloe a few days ago when I spent the night at her place. She dared me to kiss her and I did. And the image often pops into my mind. Chloe's lips where soft and warm and it felt kind of good. Dare I say natural? I shake my head as the memory pops into my mind again. Max Caulfield you're not into girls! Right..?

We park next to the old diner and we get out and enter. A few customers sit at the bar and scattered in the booths but luckily our favorite spot is still free at the far end of the diner. I wave at Joyce and she gives me a big smile. We sit down and she walks over to us and pours me and Chloe a cup of coffee.

'So ladies, the usual?'

'No better way to start a day than with your delicious pancakes Joyce!'

'Oh Max you're such a charmer.'

Joyce smiles at me.

'Bacon and eggs for me mother.'

'And who will be paying for this?'

Joyce gives a Chloe a stern look.

'Just put it on my tab mom.'

'Chloe if you pay your tab we can open up a second location by now.'

'Don't worry Joyce I'll pay.'

'It's okay Max I'll pay this time.'

Joyce gives me a smile.

'I swear I'll pay for everything on our date Friday Max.'

Joyce looks surprised by this.

'A date?'

'Yes I'm taking Max on a wonderful date Friday!'

Joyce brings over our order and puts it down in front of us. The smell of Joyce's famous pancakes almost makes me drool. As I eat, Chloe looks up at me.

'So what do you want to do today Mad Max?'

'I told you before I have loads of homework to do.'

'But that's boring. Let's do something fun!'

'Che you know I'd rather have fun with you all day but I have to finish this.'

'Then can I at least hang out in your room?'

'Fine but if you dare to distract me from my homework you're out.'

'I'll be quiet!'

'Right...'

As we enter my dorm room I fall down onto my bed and groan. I really don't want to do all the homework but Mr. Jefferson will be pissed if I don't.

'Mad Max, Let's watch a movie!'

'Chloe I told you I have to do my home-'

Chloe interrupts me.

'Blah blah it's only 10:00 A.M. You have loads of time for that today! One movie Max! Pleaasseee!'

Chloe gives me her puppy eyes. Come on Caulfield don't fall for it!

'Okay fine one movie!'

Dammit I said don't fall for it! Chloe cheers and gets my laptop and Warren's USB.

'Let's see what we have here...'

Chloe looks through the contents of the Movie folder on the USB drive.

'Oh this sounds like fun!'

Chloe starts a movie called "The Mist".

'Che you know I don't like horror movies.'

'It's okay Max. Chloe is here to protect you!'

We lay next each other and Chloe puts the laptop on her belly and I cuddle up to her resting my head on her shoulder. I look at Chloe who is fixated on the screen and the memory of our kiss pops back into my mind as I look at her lips. Dammit Max she is your best friend, what the fudge is wrong with you? Its puberty I'm sure that's it. As I try to make myself believe that answer I look at the screen just as someone gets killed and I bury my face into Chloe's shoulder.

'Aww Maxi it's okay. '

Chloe wraps her arms around me. I blush and wrap mine around her.

'Dammit Che I hate movies like that!' I say into her shoulder.

Chloe rubs my back comforting.

'It's okay Super Max I'll put in another movie okay?'

'No its fine I'll try to watch'

I lift my head up and meet Chloe's eyes. Suddenly it feels like time stopped and it's just me and her. I want to kiss her again. Chloe's hand on my back pulls me closer to her and she slowly closes her eyes and moves her head towards mine. People say that the moment leading up towards a kiss can feel like an eternity but it also feels wonderful and exciting. They are right. I close my eyes too, just before our lips touch…..

 _ **THATS ALL FOLKS! (Well for now)**_

 _ **I feel a bit mean for ending the story there. But anyway what did you think?  
I enjoyed writing it :D  
Feel free to give me some tips or comments (Lets keep it nice)  
Anyway feel free to send me a PM or a review with anything!**_

 ** _Next chapter will hopefully be ready this week._**

 ** _-K_**


End file.
